


Jealousy in All It's Forms

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Reader is Kiran, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Coud I have Yandere Ike with male summoner who’s quite close to Black knight (not in romantic way yet)"Sorry for the incredibly short length, fighting through some writers block, however if it's requested I may continue this.





	Jealousy in All It's Forms

Ike knows that you don’t know. Can’t possibly know or understand why he doesn’t get along with the Black Knight. You’ve explained it once to him before, 

_“The Order of Heroes is for everyone, regardless of their past. And…We need all the help we can get Ike, we can’t decide to be choosy.”  
_

He understands it. He does. Ike just wishes it was anyone else. Wishes you at least weren’t so friendly with the man. He see’s the two of you interacting and wishes, just a little, that you had taken his warning seriously, and decided to stay as far away as possible from the Black Knight when you weren’t on the battlefield. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
